Does C C Want to Marry Lelouch?
by Windrises
Summary: Marianne has proof that C. C. desperately wants to marry Lelouch.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

C. C. was asked to visit Empress Marianne at a large room in the palace. C. C. didn't really want to come, but Marianne offered pizza and she couldn't resist that.

C. C. entered the palace and looked around. There were mousetraps lined with pizza around the palace. Despite C. C. being tempted by the pizza she didn't want to get hurt by a bunch of mousetraps so she purposely avoided them. After walking across the overly big room for several minutes she found Marianne. C. C. folded her arms and said, "Mousetrap pizza is hardly a safe treat."

Marianne replied, "I'm sorry about that future daughter. That was the Emperor's idea."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "What's going on?"

Marianne smiled and said, "I thought that I should tell you in person that I scheduled you a wedding with Lelouch."

C. C. angrily replied, "Lelouch hasn't even asked me to marry him. You're going to make things awkward for both him and me."

Marianne said, "I'm sorry future daughter, but this game of denial that you two have played has worn out my patience."

C. C. blushed and said, "You have no proof that I wanna marry Lelouch."

Marianne did an evil laugh and said, "I have a tape of evidence." She pulled out a videotape.

C. C. asked, "What is it and where did you get that from?"

Marianne answered, "Lelouch records pretty much everything he does and sells them." Marianne put the video in the video player.

The evidence:

In the first part of the tape Lelouch and C. C. went back to the living room. C. C. noticed that Lelouch had a curious and confused look on his face so she asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "Well I have a important question to ask you."

C. C. asked, "What's the question?"

Lelouch asked, "Why do you have two wedding rings?"

C. C. blushed and was really nervous. She said, "It's a confusing story. Marianne gave them to me. She thinks that we want to marry each other."

Lelouch said, "Wow, Marianne's crazy. We're friends, not a lovey dovey anime couple. I'm sorry about how loopy she is."

C. C. replied, "It's okay. Despite how weird it is to have these two wedding rings I feel like I should admit how beautiful they are."

Lelouch said, "Getting those two wedding rings is like getting a April Fool's Day present. I should throw these two silly rings away."

C. C. responded, "No. These are really valuable."

Lelouch said, "We could sell them for millions of dollars."

C. C. responded, "They're not worth that much money." Lelouch felt disappointed. C. C. said "I want to keep these two wedding rings."

Lelouch asked, "Why?" C. C. blushed. Lelouch said "I'm hoping you're not wanting to marry me."

C. C. smiled and said, "If you ever proposed I would consider it."

After the first part was over C. C. said, "I merely said I would consider it. That doesn't really count as evidence."

Marianne replied, "Your denial is pathetic. The rest of the tape will prove how guilty you are of wanting to marry Lelouch."

In the second part of the tape Lelouch had Lloyd pay a visit to his house so he can talk about the rumor that Lloyd spread. Lelouch said, "I didn't get engaged. We were having engaging times."

Lloyd replied, "I knew that it wasn't a real engagement. I wanted to spread a crazy rumor about you two wanting to get married for fun. It turned out to lead to some antics which I really loved."

C. C. said, "You're a really sneaky person."

Lloyd replied, "I'm the prince of trouble."

Lelouch said, "It was a really rude thing for you to do. It led to a lot of awkward moments."

Lloyd replied, "Please tell me all the details about you and C. C. having rough moments, because of me. I love to be amused by the roughness of other peoples' lives." Lelouch started chasing Lloyd so Lloyd ran out of the house.

After Lelouch returned from the chase C. C. asked, "Do you think we should start thinking about getting engaged soon Lelouch?"

Lelouch said, "Um, pretty soon. Lets think about in a few years. That seems like a great time."

C. C. replied, "A few months might be a better time to start thinking about it."

Lelouch said, "I think that the middle of next decade is a safer time to start thinking about it."

In the third time part of the tape C. C. went to her room and decided to make a call. Emperor Charles answered the phone and grumpily asked, "What do you want?"

C. C. said, "I want to talk to the Empress."

Charles responded, "Whatever." Charles threw the phone and Empress Marianne caught it.

C. C. said, "I need some advice."

Marianne replied, "I'm the best at that. What's going on?"

C. C. said, "The Earl of Pudding made a offer to pay me to guard his new invention during the day. To do that I would move into his house and stay there during a majority of the day. It's a tempting offer, but thinking about it oddly makes me feel sad."

Marianne replied, "I know the reason for that."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Marianne answered, "If you spent your days guarding Lloyd's goofy machine you'd miss your future husband."

C. C. said, "Lelouch and I aren't dating."

Marianne replied, "You love him more than anything, even more than pizza. I know you better than anybody since I'm your future mom."

C. C. said, "Of course I care about Lelouch, but you exaggerate my feelings like crazy."

Marianne replied, "Well you hide your feelings as much as superheroes hide their secret identities."

C. C. said, "You made some extremely untrue comments, but you're right about me missing Lelouch if I moved."

Marianne replied, "I'm right. Lelouch is what your entire life is about. You love him as much as I love the Emperor. Me and the Emperor's wedding anniversary is in a few months. You and Lelouch should get married on that day. It would be the sweetest thing ever."

C. C. said, "Stop exaggerating how close me and Lelouch are!"

Marianne replied, "If you didn't fib about your feelings so often I wouldn't have to pressure you so often."

C. C. said, "I better go talk to Lelouch."

Marianne asked, "Should I start scheduling your wedding?"

C. C. screamed, "No!"

In the fourth part of the tape Charles was using a dream machine on C. C. Lelouch (dressed as Zero) arrived to save C. C. from the Emperor. He saved her and escaped.

C. C. said, "Thank you for saving me Lulu."

Lelouch said, "You're welcome. I heard that the Emperor had a device made to put you in a dream."

C. C. said, "Um, yes. That was rough."

Lelouch said, "I heard it made you dream your happiest fantasies."

C. C. nervously said, "The device kind of made that happen." C. C. was embarrassed, because her dream was about marrying Lelouch.

Lelouch asked, "What happened in your dream?"

C. C. blushed and said, "Nothing that exciting."

Lelouch asked, "Was I in your dream?"

C. C. said, "Yeah right." C. C. was so tired from all the stress and confusion that she fell asleep. Lelouch cleaned his mask while C. C. slept. C. C. started talking in her sleep. She accidentally said "I'm ready to marry you Lelouch."

Lelouch screamed, "What?!" C. C. snuck away.

In the fifth part of the tape Lelouch and C. C. were at one of Lelouch's family reunions. Cornelia said, "Lelouch should be banned from our family reunions."

Schneizel replied, "I agree with her about that."

Charles said, "Lelouch is the worst member of my family."

C. C. replied, "You can ban Lelouch from all of your future family reunions. It won't make him that mad. In fact he's a better person than the rest of you. Although Lelouch is really immature and makes a lot of mistakes he's also a kind hearted, sweet, heroic, awesome, handsome, and cute gentleman that I love with all my heart."

Marianne said, "That was a perfect speech. You should say it at the wedding."

Lelouch said, "When C. C. and I pick a wedding date we won't tell you, until it comes to the time for you to start paying for most of the stuff."

Lelouch and C. C. walked out. Lelouch said, "I'm glad that I don't have to go to this silly and wacky family reunions anymore."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad that you're thinking about our future wedding day."

Lelouch blushed and said, "I haven't thought about it. I had to mention it to troll my family. It was just a random thought. I get easily distracted by stuff and I feel like changing the subject by doing something useful."

In the sixth part of the tape Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero) had a meeting with the Black Knights. After the meeting a wedding ring fell out of Zero's pocket. Zero quickly grabbed it and said, "I forgot I had this in my pocket. I better find a better place to put it." Everybody was surprised that Zero had a wedding ring.

Diethard Ried got excited. He said, "This will be the biggest news story of the year: the masked hero gets engaged. The big question is who is he going to get married to? I think I know how to find out." Diethard walked up to C. C. and said, "Did you find out that Zero has a wedding ring?"

C. C. replied, "I didn't and I don't believe it."

Diethard said, "Zero is going to propose to someone. He might ask you."

C. C. said, "Um, I doubt that."

Diethard said, "But would you say yes?"

C. C. asked, "Are you just trying to find drama to broadcast?"

Diethard replied, "Duh." C. C. threw a plastic pizza plate at Diethard. Diethard spent a hour recovering from the barely painful hit.

The next day Lelouch went home after school and said, "I'm so worn out from school. Falling asleep during class and arguing with teachers about homework I refused to do is hard." Lelouch went to the kitchen and grabbed some chips and cookies off the floor to eat. Lelouch put his homework in the garbage can.

C. C. nervously said, "I have something that I need to talk to you about."

Lelouch said, "Okay. I'm mildly excited to hear your question."

Shirley walked in and said, "I'm sorry to bother you Lulu, but I have something that I need to talk to you about."

Lelouch said, "Okay. Both of you can ask your question."

C. C. and Shirley both asked, "Who are you going to get married to?"

Lelouch laughed and said, "What do you mean?"

C. C. said, "We know that you have a wedding ring."

Lelouch said, "I need a better place to hide the ring."

C. C. said, "Lelouch I'm not saying that I do want to get married to you, but if you asked I would consider it. Are you going to propose?"

Lelouch said, "I think you two deserve to know why I bought this wedding ring."

Flashback: Lelouch walked into a jewelry store, because he was bored. The store owner said, "Greetings Lelouch. What do you want to buy today?"

Lelouch said, "I actually just felt like browsing for fun."

The store owner said, "I have a wedding ring that's on sale. It's only twenty dollars this week."

Lelouch said, "Wow, that's a awesome sale. I'll buy the wedding ring, but I'm not getting married. I only care about the sale." (End of flashback.)

Lelouch said, "Um, I hope you're not mad."

C. C. and Shirley had sad looks on their faces. C. C. said, "It's okay."

In the last part of the tape C. C. grabbed Prince Schneizel and punched him into a wall. The prince got up and tried to battle C. C., but C. C. was much better when it came to fighting skills. After a few minutes of fighting the prince passed out. C. C. called the police so they could arrest Prince Schneizel. C. C. said, "Your plans should of been more about fighting instead of pranks."

Lelouch said, "I'm proud of you. You stopped one of my biggest rivals. You're the best girlfriend ever."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I hope that I become the best wife someday."

Lelouch said, "Maybe by the end of next decade."

After the tape was over Marianne had a smug smile, because the videotape clearly showed that C. C. wanted to marry Lelouch. Marianne looked over at C. C. who was blushing harder than she ever had before. Marianne asked, "Do you admit the obvious?"

C. C. nervously said, "There's a small part of me that might want to marry Lelouch."

Marianne sternly said, "Be honest with me C. C." She paused and asked, "Do you want to marry Lelouch?"

C. C. nervously said, "Yes."

Marianne replied, "You've finally admitted the truth. Now you and Lelouch can get married."

C. C. smiled and said, "There's one thing that'll stand in your way."

Marianne asked, "What is it?"

C. C. answered, "You have to get Lelouch to admit that he wants to marry me."

Marianne facepalmed and said, "You two are hopeless cases."


End file.
